ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70751 Temple of Airjitzu
Were you looking for the location? 70751 Temple of Airjitzu is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu exclusive set released in Summer 2015. LEGO.com Description Enjoy the ultimate LEGO® NINJAGO™ building experience as you construct the majestic Temple of Airjitzu and surrounding village! The highly detailed Temple building has many delightful architectural features including Oriental–style decorated windows and sliding doors. The intricate wooden-frame-style walls of the nearby Blacksmiths and beautiful curved roofs of the Smugglers Market will also test your LEGO building skills. And with every Ninja included in one set for the first time, plus loads of other key characters, you can role-play all your favorite NINJAGO adventures. Take tea in the reception area of the Temple, practice your Ninja moves in the training room or join Wu in his study to read or paint. Discover the Ninja glider upstairs at the Blacksmith’s workshop, cross the bridge guarded by the stone dragons and seek out hidden treasure at the Smugglers’ Market. Then turn off the lights in your room to watch the Temple’s illuminated spinning shadow theater! Includes 12 minifigures with assorted weapons: Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, Wu, Misako, Dareth, Postman, Jesper and Claire. *''Includes 12 minifigures with assorted weapons: Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, Wu, Misako, Dareth, Postman, Jesper and Claire.'' *''Village features the Temple of Airjitzu, Blacksmith’s workshop and Smugglers’ Market connected by paths, steps and bridge with 2 stone-style dragons on either side, plus a statue of Sensei Yang and grass stalk elements'' *''Weapons include Katanas for Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya'' *''Get all six Ninja in one set for the first time!'' *''Drink tea, train to be a Ninja and study with Wu at the Temple!'' *''Find the Ninja glider at the Blacksmith’s workshop'' *''Seek hidden treasure chests at the Smugglers’ Market!'' *''Put on a show for your friends with the illuminated spinning shadow theater!'' *''Recreate your favorite scenes from the NINJAGO™: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show'' *''Village measures over 16” (42cm) high, 20” (52cm) wide and 13” (35cm) deep'' *''Temple of Airjitzu measures over 16” (42cm) high, 7” (19cm) wide and 7” (19cm) deep'' *''Blacksmith’s workshop measures over 5” (15cm) high, 5” (15cm) wide and 7” (20cm) deep'' *''Smugglers’ Market measures over 5” (14cm) high, 5” (14cm) wide and 7”(20cm) deep'' Trivia *The temple pays homage to the ending scene of "Day of the Departed," which depicted the Temple of Airjitzu being cleansed after the Rift of Return closed. The Ninja then decide to use the temple as a base, which is depicted in this set. Interestingly enough, the set was released over a year before Day of the Departed was released. *In several promotional images for the set, Cole is accidentally featured twice on the images. *This is the first Shop-at-Home-exclusive Ninjago set. *This is the first appearance of Misako and the Postman as minifigures. **This is also Dareth's first appearance in a major set. Previously, he was only released in a polybag containing him, a trophy, and a Nindroid. *This is the second Ninjago set that has no antagonists, the first being the 2516 Ninja Training Outpost. *This is the largest Ninjago set related to the TV series. *In front of the temple are three Chinese flags which translate to: **均衡 - Jūnhéng - balanced **正袤 - Zhèng mào - positive expanse **名誉 - Míngyù - reputation *This is the first set to have the all six of the Ninja. *According to one of Brent Miller's videos, he interviewed one of the LEGO designers who said that it took 16 months to design the set. Gallery 11698862 10153098475160838 8812260450400502538 n.jpg Set70751 11.jpg 70751 Temple of Airjitzu.png 70751 Temple of Airjitzu 2.png 70751 Temple of Airjitzu 3.png 70751 Temple of Airjitzu 4.png 70751 Temple of Airjitzu 5.png 70751 Temple of Airjitzu 6.png 70751 Temple of Airjitzu 7.png DeepstoneLloydFig.png|Lloyd minifigure Deepstone Kai Minifigure.png|Kai minifigure 70751 Nya.jpg|Nya minifigure Deepstone Zane.png|Zane minifigure DeepstoneJay.png|Jay minifigure Deepstone Cole Minifigure.png|Cole minifigure 70751 Wu.jpg|Exclusive Wu minifigure 70751 Misako.jpg|Exclusive Misako minifigure 70751 Dareth.jpg|Exclusive Dareth minifigure 70751 Claire.jpg|Claire minifigure Jasper.PNG|Exclusive Jasper minifigure FIGPostman.PNG|Exclusive Postman minifigure Set70751 18.jpg Set70751 15.jpg Set70751 14.jpg Set70751 12.jpg Set70751 10.jpg Set70751 9.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:2015 sets Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Sets Category:2015 Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninja Category:Masters/Sensei